Operación: BOLOS
by orosman
Summary: adaptacion de momento de desición life in the fast lane de los simpsons, al muy estilo de KND *en gran parte*. Ahora el segundo acto.
1. Chapter 1

al fin, despues de un buen tiempo, les presento Operación: B.O.L.O.S., esta es la primera de mis historias parodias/refritos de los Simpsons al estilo de KND, disfrutenla.

basado en Un momento de decisión (Life On The Fast Lane)

Cargando misión para KND: Los Chicos del Barrio...

Operacion: B.O.L.O.S.

Belicoso

Observador

Liga

Ordinaria

Señorita

--

La cocina de la casa del arbol es un completo desastre, y esto es gracias a Numero 1, 3, 4 y 5.

Numero 4: Uy, zas, pacatelas.

Numero 5: Este sera el mejor desayuno de cumpleaños que Cree tendra.

Numero 1: mirando un plato de 42 panquecas Oye 5, ¿crees que es demasiado?.

Numero 5: Uno mas.

3 saca el pastel del horno.

Numero 3: Espero que le guste los regalos que le conseguimos.

Numero 1: saca 10 litros de perfume francés Bueno, se que le gustara el mio. ¿Quien no se resistiria a una botella de perfume francés de París? Importado de Francia. Cuarenta y cinco pesos más IVA.

Numero 3: Yo creo que le gustara mas el mío.

Numero 1: Ay si tu chuchis, como si un montón de fideos y codos hicieran una obra de arte.

1 se impresiona con la obra que 3 hizo

Orale.

3 bate el merengue y entra 4

Numero 4: Dejame lamer el merengue.

3 le da el batidor, 4 le lame, pero enciende la batidora y su lengua se atora en las aspas.

Los chicos se suben a donde esta la cama de Numero 2, llevando la bandeja con el desayuno para Cree, que duerme con él.

Todos: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.

Numero 2: alarmado Aaggh! Que, que!.

Numero 3: Aqui esta tu desayuno de cumpleaños.

Cree: agradecida Ohh!. No es bonito!.

Numero 2: ¿Es mi cumpleaños?.

Numero 5: No!.

Numero 2: Es mi cumpleaños!. ¿Que me trajeron?. Amo los cumpleaños.

Cree: se enoja No Memo, es el mio!.

Numero 1: ¿Que no sabes cuando cumple años tu novia?.

Numero 2: Ay pues... clarines que lo sé. Neta le da un codazo a Cree

Creiste que lo habia olvidado, ¿verdad? se levanta de la cama

Numero 4: Muy bien. ¿Que le vas a dar?.

Numero 5: Si, ¿que le vas a dar?.

Numero 2: vistiendose Un regalo... muy especial... Pero es una sorpresa!

estrechando sus brazos Saben es una hermosa mañana, creo que ire a pasear un rato por el barrio.

Se va, azota la puerta y se escucha unos pasos, una puerta azotada, un auto encendiendose y una llantas acelerandose.

Numero 5: Creo que lo olvido.

Cree: Mmrr.

2 aterriza su autobus en el estacionamiento, para encontrar que el centro comercial no esta abierto.

Numero 2: Vamos, abran, abran.

Guardia: Buenos dias consumidores. El centro comercial se abre para que usted compre lo que sea.

2 camina sobre los locales comerciales, pero los rechaza.

pasa por La Casa de Maquinas Contestadoras

Numero 2: Ahh, no.

pasa por La Cabaña de la Cecina

Muy salado.

pasa por La Oreja de Van Gogh Perforada

Umm, noo!.

pasa por La Mansión de los Elotes

Ni mais paloma.

luego por Niurka y Bobby, Lenceria Extravagante

Muy excitante.

Cree esta llamando por telefono a casa de su padre y madrastra.

Cree: En estos momentos, Memo me esta comprando algo.

Sr. Oliveira: Ay, chica, él nunca te trae lo que tu quieres. Siempre trae algo para él.

Doña Chole: La caja de herramientas...

Sr. Oliveira: ¿Recuerda cuando te trajo la caja de herramientas?.

Doña Chole: Y el calendario de Jackie Chan.

Sr. Oliveira: ¿Y cuando te trajo el calendario de Jackie Chan?.

Cree: Estoy segura que no lo hace a drede.

mientras, en el centro comercial, 2 ve con sorpresa una bola de bolos

Cree: Pasaremos mi cumpleanos en Chez Pierce, o en El Grillete.

Sr. Oliveira: Bueno mi sangre, estamos pensando en que mejor que pase tu cumple en la Chuleta Cantante.

Cree: El lugar donde los meseros te cantan.

2 llega a casa y pone un regalo en el closet de la casa del arbol.

2 se rie y aparece Cree

Cree: Ah, Memo, celebraremos mi cumple en la Chuleta Cantante.

Numero 2: Perfecto, solos tu y yo, y los mesoneros.

Cree: Y los Chicos del Barrio.

Numero 2: Muy bien.

Cree: Y mi papá.

Numero 2: Suena bien.

Cree: Y doña Chole.

Numero 2: Ay no.

Esa noche en la Chuleta Cantante, vemos una serie de meseros cantandole a los clientes.

Meseros: Bailamos, en la noche, en que, nos casamos.

Alz y Heimer celebran su aniversario de bodas

Un bebé es señal del amor que te tengo a ti.

Flavio y Martina seran papás

Te encomiendo a ti Señor.

Ludovico, Federica, Lucrecia y Francisca estan tristes por la muerte de Lauro

En una mesa, Cree comienza a abrir sus regalos.

Cree: Oh, perfume. Oh, gracias Miguél.

Doña Chole: Quince años, edad en la que ya puede buscar un hombre de verdad.

Numero 2: ¿Que quiere decir?.

Doña Chole: No, nada. Miralo, comiendo con babero, parece un enorme bebé.

Numero 5: Creo que le gusto mas mi regalo.

Numero 1: No es cierto.

Numero 5: Si es cierto.

Numero 1: No es cierto.

Numero 5: Si es cierto.

Numero 1: No es cierto.

Numero 5: ¿Entonces por que no se puso un poco de tu perfume?.

Numero 1: preocupado Oye si... ¿porque no te pusistes un poco de mi perfume?.

Cree: diplomaticamente Bueno lo estoy guardando para una... ocasión especial.

Numero 1: Pero que burradas dices. Hay galones ahi.

Numero 2: gritando 1.

Cree: Pero esta ocasión ya es muy especial, si la hicieramos mas especial, podriamos terminar haciendola menos especial.

Numero 1: Lo ves. Te dije que le gusto mas mi regalo.

Numero 5: Hay, hombre.

Numero 2: Momento, nadie haga comparaciones hasta que vea mi regalo.

2 llama a los meseros

Meseros: Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos todos, cumpleaños feliz!.

2 le da su regalo a Cree, pero la caja se rompe, dejando una bola de bolos en el pastel, todos se sorprenden

Numero 2: No te preocupes, el merengue se saca facilmente. mirando a la bola

¿No es bonita?.

Cree: Bueno es dificil de juzgar, ¡porque yo nunca he jugado bolos en mi vida!.

Numero 2: Bueno, si no te gusta, conozco a alguien que si la quiere...

Cree sopla la ultima vela con un "huff".

End of Act One


	2. Chapter 2

Esa noche en la casa del arbol, en cama de 2, él trata de defender su regalo,

ante el enojo de Cree.

Numero 2: Vamos Cree, es un bonito regalo, ¿no me lo vas a decir?.

Cree: Papá tenia razón, solo compras regalos para ti, pero sabes una

cosa, me voy a quedar con la bola.

Numero 2: Pero que dices, si tu no sabes jugar bolos.

Cree: No se como lo hare, pero me quedo con la bola.

Al día siguiente, Cree llega al Bolobox, con su regalo de cumpleaños.

Cree: Disculpe, ¿donde dejo esto?.

Empleado: Por ahi.

Cree: Gracias. dirigiendose

Empleado: Oiga -- un momento!. Necesitara una mesa!.

Cree: No gracias, no vengo a comer.

Empleado: apuntando al anuncio Lo siento, no puede jugar sin una mesa.

Cree: Ay, esta bien.

Empleado: le da una hoja de apuntación Aqui tiene... aqui pone su

porcentaje.

¿Que numero calza?.

Cree: Eso a ti no te importa.

Empleado: (señalando otro letrero) Lo siento, solo puede usar zapatos del

establecimiento. ¿Cual es su numero?.

Cree: (gruñiendo) Hmhmm... Ocho y medio.

Empleado: Ocho y medio!!. (chifla) de asombro Esto es lo mas cercano que

tengo, un nueve y un once.

Cree: Gracias.

Cree llega a su mesa y se pone los zapatos...

Cree: Estan tibios y humedos.

...se para sobre el limite, esta buscando el truco, despues lanza la bola,

tirando un pino. En la siguiente mesa, un jugador anota y gana una apuesta,

recibiendo porras de adorables mujeres. Despues mira a Cree. Cree tira de

nueva cuenta la bola, pero esta vez cae en el pino de la siguiente mesa, ahi

el jugador la mira.

Cree: Lo siento mucho señor.

Paul: No, es mi culpa. Gusto en conocerte...

(mirando la bola) ¿Memo? ¿Es tu nombre?.

Cree: No no. Memo es el... nombre de la bola, mi nombre es Cree.

Cree llena su hoja. El hombre llega. Mientras le habla, le acaricia la mano a

la vez que se ve en la pantalla.

Paul: Tus dedos son tan delgados, tan femeninos. Estas lejos de

manejar correctamente esa bola tuya. Necesitas algo más

delicado. Ten, usa mi bola.

Cree: No, no gracias señor... (mirando a su bola) Bolos.

Paul: Llamame Paul.

Cree: Paul.

Paul: Cree. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta audaz?.

Cree: Claro.

Paul: ¿Has jugado antes?.

Cree: Jamas.

Paul: ¿No?.

Cree: No.

Paul: Yo puedo enseñarte.

Cree: No quiero molestarlo.

Paul: Para nada, soy un profesional. Lanza la bola, Cree. Quiero ver

tus actitudes.

Cree: Bueno, pero no soy muy buena.

Cree avienta la bola, y le tira a un pino

Cree: Le puedo dar a uno, pero el resto ni se mueve.

Paul: Puedo ayudarte, toma la bola. Anda, toma a Memo.

Cree se prepara para tirar, pero Paul la mueve a su mesa

Tira.

Cree: Pero...

Paul: Tira, maldita sea!.

Cree lanza la bola y anota

Cree: Oohh, es usted un buen maestro!.

Paul: Si, soy un buen maestro y puedo enseñarte todo. Puedo decirte

que significa las pequeñas flechas en el piso. Que barra es la

barra de los bocadillos y que diferencia hay entre las bolas de

boliche y las de alla abajo.

Cree comienza a reirse

Si, rie, que me excita.

Cree: Ay Paul, eres gracioso. ¿Cuanto cobras?.

Paul: 280 pesos.

Cree: (impactada) ¡280 pesos!.

Paul: El precio original es de 450.

Cree: Esta bien, ¿cuando comenzamos?.

Paul: Ya estamos comenzando.

En la casa del arbol, 2 sirve la cena.

Numero 2: Pizza, manjar de reyes.

Numero 3: No es necesario que nos cuide ni nada de eso, ya estamos

grandes.

Numero 2: Esto no lo hago por cuidarlos, solo quiero convivir con mis

mejores amigos.

Bueno, a comer.

todos comienzan a comer en silencio

¿Siempre comen asi de lento?.

Paul le muestra el piso de los bolos a Cree.

Paul: Primero, debes de conocer tu piso. Siente la suavidad, siente el

acabado fino. Acaricialo, experimentalo. Muy suave, cierto?

Cree: Oh, muy suave.

Paul: ¿Suave?.

Cree: Si, muy suave.

Paul: ¿Si?.

Cree: Si.

Paul: Si.

Cree: Suave.

Paul: Suave.

Cree: Si.

Paul: Podrias comertelo.

Cree: Hmmmm...

Paul: ¿Quieres rosquillas?

Cree: Si.

Paul: )grita) ¡Rosquillas!.

De regreso a la casa del arbol.

Numero 5: terminando su pizza Hmmm! Delicioso!.

Numero 1: Mis felicitaciones al Chef.

Numero 2: Muy bien, ya cenamos. ¿Ahora que hay que hacer?. Veamos la lista

que Cree nos dejo... Comer, listo, lo tacha con un lapiz Ah,

limpiar!.

No se preocupen, sera mas rapido si lo hacemos entre todos.

hacen una cadena humana hacia el bote de la basura Listo!.

Estamos limpios.

Ahora que sigue... (mira a Ana) Poner a Ana en la cama.

En una habitación de la casa del arbol, Ana esta en una cuna y los demas

chicos le cantan una canción de cuna.

Todos: A dormir, a dormir,

A la cama has de ir,

Cierra tus ojos,

Y un nuevo día vendra.

2 esta exhausto. Mas tarde esa noche Cree llega al cuarto ya con su traje de dormir.

Cree: ¿Memo, Memo?.

Numero 2: ¿Huh? ¿Que? Oh, ¿como estuvo los bolos?.

Cree: Es un pasatiempo muy desafiante.

Numero 2: Deporte querida, deporte.

Cree: Pero creo que lo hare mejor mañana en la noche.

Numero 2: sorprendido Oh! ¿Vas a regresar?.

Cree: Claro, si no te importa.

Numero 2: (confundido) Oh, no, no me importa.

Buenas noches, Memo.

Cree: Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, Paul le regala un guante a Cree.

Cree: ¿Para mi?.

Paul: Si Cree.

Cree: Paul. Me queda, le atinastes a mi talla y tiene mi nombre, ¿de

veras es para mi?.

Paul: Diesciete cincuenta, disfrutalo querida.

Marge hace chuza dejando solo un pino, luego ve a Paul placentero por su

mejora. Paul le da masajes a sus manos con el ventilador, y se miran el uno y

el otro. Le pone sus nuevos zapatos de bolos, le enseña como sostener

correctamente la bola, la ayuda con el marcador, con los aros de cebolla, otra

vez se miran los ojos, la ultima chuza y todos los pinos derribados.

Paul le da un aventón a Cree.

Paul: Ya llegamos.

Cree: No era necesario que me llevaras a mi casa.

Paul: Pero yo quise. le agarra la mano Cree, no sabes lo hermosa que

te ves a la luz de la luna.

Cree: Errrr, Paul!. Tengo novio!.

Paul: Lo sé. Lo sé. Mi mente me dice que me detenga, pero mi corazón

dice que siga. Cree le responde cordialmente Cree querida, yo

- yo quiero verte mañana. No en los bolos, lejos de los

tronadores y tontos choques de los pinos. Encuentrame mañana

para comer Brunch.

Cree: ¿Que es Brunch?.

Paul: Te encantara. No es solo un desayuno, no es un almuerzo, pero

viene con una rebanada de melón al final. No tienes un desayuno

asi cierto.

Cree: No creo que pueda.

Paul: Cree, querida. Hay diez pinos en mi corazón, tu has tirado ocho.

¿No me harias el favor de recogerlos?.

Cree: (sin preguntas) Mmmm, mmmm... esta bien!.

Marge regresa a la cama. 2 siente que algo ha cambiado entre ellos.

Numero 2: ¿Cree?.

Cree: ¿Si?.

Numero 2: (pausa) Nada.

Los dos se duermen.

End of Act II


End file.
